Felthier Ovid Truefeather
Felthier Ovid Truefeather Felthier hails from the Truefeather dynasty which traces their roots to the time before the great exile from Kalimdor. Being the youngest and final member of the dynasty Felthier took it upon himself to secure it's roots. At the age of forty four Felthier married a Magister by the name of Isha. Together they had three children, two boys and a girl. Felthier loved them more then anything. It would only be his patriotic zeal that would come between them. After fighting in internal skirmish against the Amani Trolls near Zul'Aman Felthier was granted the rank of Captain. His station however would be not on land, but by sea. On the sleek Elven Warship the Grey Moth, Felthier traveled the shores of the world. He fought many Troll Warships and his vessel alone sunk three grand Orcish battleships. Tattered banners of the Horde were crafted into a large sail which Felthier flew to strike fear into the hearts of his foes. At the end of the Second war Felthier returned him to his family. Peace, however would not keep him and soon he moved his family to Dalaran. There he studied the arts of magic with great potency. Not fully a mage, Felthier showed special powers in shadow and frost magics. His powers in them would be even greater after his death. Felthier's fall On the eve of the fall of Dalaran, Felthier stood bravely with his fellow Archmages as wave after wave of undead blasted their way through the breach. Sword and staff in hand Felthier stood firm until the undead ravished his drained body and casted him into the enchanted waters of Dalaran. There he was taken by the Necromancer's of Arthas and stored in a special meat wagon until his rebirth by Arthas himself. After freeing himself at the battle of Light's Hope Chapel. Felthier wandered the world blind and confused. He had no memory of his life before his service, and even worse his vision was almost gone. Only seeing misty shape s in a void Felthier wandered the world. Soon he came to the autumn pines of Azshara. It would be there he would learn about his lost history. How his family were consumed by the Undead and how his whole life had been of service to someone. Now alone and confused Felthier returned to the only thing he had, his people. There he was recruited as an recruit in the Sunguard, it would be there that the rest of his life would take shape. Upon Joining the Sunguard Felthier was an early recruit of the The Sunguard. He was sought out in the city of Silvermoon. There he signed the charater was was administer ed the oath of fealty to become an iniate of the Sungaurd. Being a former Knight of the Ebon Blade, great percausions were taken to ensure Felthier's quality. Even despite his lower season compared to the rest of the Sunguard, Felthier continued to make agressive steps in becoming a strong member of the Order. It wasn't long before he was plunged into the conflicts of the Horde. His first asignment was to produce enough explosives to destruct the Deep Run Tram. This event was carried out with the Sunguard, Kor'kron Legion, and the Shadarim. The event was sucessful, and the Horde was able to demoblize supplies from Ironforge to Stormwind for some time. Meeting with Yogg-Saron Felthier came into contact with a large tendril of Yogg-Saron which in turn poisoned his mind. Felthier's stoic personality was quickly diminished into a lively caring persona. He then became friends with his eventual lover Bellafaere Ren'jashi. After a long battle with his mind, Felthier was ultimately corrupted. It took a defeat on top of the world in the Stormy Peaks to return Felthier to his senses. However, his tainted presence extended to Bellafaere, whom Felthier had fallen in love with. Yogg-Saron required a heart of a great sleeping dragon. The heart would be used to bring a powerful lieutenant to life. However, a trap was set and a device was crafted to use the heart of the great dragon Vaelastarsz in the Blackwing Lair. Bellafaere was found there, twisted by Yogg's taint. She demanded the heart, but the trap worked and the heart was focused through a device defeated Yogg-Saron's taint into the Sunguard forever. War against the Alliance Feltheir's next acts promoted him to the ranks of High Templar of the Sunguard. He is in current command of the Paladins and remaining Death Knights that have joined the order. He leads them to the best of his ability despite the two classes distinct contrast. Felthier fought in several battles against the Alliance and it has taken him to almost every land where the Alliance has settled or invaded Sin'doeri soil. Often he is seen at the front lines of Sunguard's charges. Becoming the Sovereign Tendael Dawnlight had fallen in battle against the Might of Staghelm's leader Aphel. The death came at the blow when Aphel and his assassins murdered Tendael's wife at the alter. Felthier took up the command of Sovereign of the Sunguard. Under his leadership Felthier has almost doubled the soldiers in the Sunguard as well as renwed the war effort of th e Alliance. He looks to defeat all those that stand in the way of the Horde. Relations Bellafaere Ren'Jashi: 'Felthier's fromer lover. She destroyed his home and retainers. Felthier now has learned of her new role in his life and the Sunguard. Having forgiven her he has moved on. 'Tendael Dawnlight: Felthier's commander and close friend. Felthier has stood loyal by his side since the very day he was introduced into the Sunguard. There are no other men that Felthier would pledge himself without question to. After watching his brother die in battle, Felthier has taken his mantle of being the Sovereign of the Sunguard. '''Dalhan Shan'Dir: '''Close friend to Felthier. Together they patrol and watch over Eversong Forest. However, their distinct leadership style has put them at ends. Felthier trusts Dalhan despite that. Felthier relies on Dalhan to bring a peace to Eversong and Quel'thalas. '''Archkumori Siegebreaker: '''Upon meeting this Warsong Orc, Felthier was stunned by what he knew. The powerhouse behind this woman was almost too much for Felthier to ignore. After testing her in battle Felthier asked her to help create a new division in the Sunguard. Category: Blood Elf Category: Horde Death Knight Category: Horde